


disarming divas

by marishka



Series: Thieves & Beggars [5]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marishka/pseuds/marishka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How to embarrass yourself for the greater good, or, lessons in disarming your irritated partners by Bang Yongguk and Jung Daehyun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	disarming divas

“You’re beautiful.”

Himchan is upset. The kind of upset that makes him snap at people—Daehyun is still pouting in his room over a slice of emergency feel-good cheesecake and Junhong, for once, looks like a scolded child, after suffering their elder’s short temper—and it puts Yongguk on edge. It puts everyone on edge, really, which would be why most of them are hiding away in far corners of the house.

“You must be an angel..” He continues, voice quiet and cheeks tinted pink as he stares intently at a piece of lint on the arm of the sofa, rather than at the target of his quiet and very embarrassing flattery.

Himchan is upset, and the best way to deal with this kind of upset Himchan is through humiliating himself, apparently.

Despite his persistent silence, there’s a shift in the stiff set of Himchan’s shoulders that gives Yongguk hope, and a dose of confidence to keep going.

“Your eyes are like stars.. and your smile... your smile makes the summer sun seem dim.” Yongguk glances away as he mumbles the words, a hand jerking up awkwardly to rub at the back of his neck, feeling the extra heat his skin's producing in his discomfort. He hates doing this, but he hates leaving Himchan upset more.

Himchan lets a snort escape and Yongguk looks up in time to see him roll his eyes with the beginnings of a very small curl at the corner of his thinned lips. It’s another extra drip of hope and reassurance, and Yongguk swallows his pride and wets his lips again.

“You’re too beautiful for words, honestly.. makes me... want to learn every language in the world.. just so I can try to find at least one word that can come close to... to describing your beauty..” He’s proud of himself for not losing his voice halfway through that one as his face burns a little hotter in embarrassment, especially when Youngjae gives a short snort of his own in passing. He usually managed to avoid catching any of Himchan's rage, which made him bolder than the rest.

All Yongguk wants now is to fall through the floor, and maybe a couple miles deeper after that, but Himchan finally cracks a smile and the feeling drops as his shoulders slump in relief.

“You’re such an idiot, Bbang.” There's another roll of Himchan's eyes, but his gaze has lost it's steeled edge, replaced by a slowly returning fondness and warmth.

“I know. But I’m the idiot who’s gonna keep reminding you how beautiful you are.” Yongguk says with a gummy grin. He’s feeling bold in his success, and his reward is a laugh from the other.

“You’re lucky you’re so cute when you’re embarrassed.” Himchan’s settled more comfortably in his seat now, looking at him and taking in every bit of blushing skin with content satisfaction.

“You gonna stop scaring the boys, now?” Yongguk tries with a bit of the hope he’s built up—he really doesn’t want to try digging up another cheesy line to lure Himchan out of his bad mood.

“Maybe.” It’s not much of an answer, but the lighter, almost teasing tone in Himchan’s voice tells Yongguk more than enough, and he breaks into another wide, relieved grin. Himchan just rolls his eyes once more and shifts to lean against Yongguk’s side instead of the sofa’s armrest, sighing. “One of these days I have to stop letting you win me over like this.. it's hell on my reputation.”

Settling an arm loosely over Himchan’s torso, Yongguk keeps on smiling as he echo’s Himchan’s previous reply with a shrug.

“Maybe."

* * *

“C’mon, Jaebae, don’t be mad..”

Youngjae _is_ mad, and will _continue_ to stay mad, and Daehyun being seated across his legs while he hides behind his laptop isn’t helping. Neither is Daehyun’s pouting and whining.

“Stop calling me that and go away.”

He’d tried to kick the other off twenty minutes ago, but that had just ended in Daehyun clinging to his legs and nuzzling his knee, and Youngjae wasn't too keen on having _that_ happen again. So he begrudgingly allows Daehyun to continue existing. Out of the goodness of his heart, or something.

“But it’s cute, and you’re my cute bae.”

He’s definitely being too generous with that whole _letting him live_ thing..

“Stop saying _that_ , too. And go. _Away_.”

“But baby.. baby~ Babyyy.. oooh~”

Youngjae cringes and finally— _finally_ —peers over the top of his laptop, a look of disgust and disbelief settled on his face like it’s home. And it probably is, given how often Daehyun manages to inspire that particular expression.

“Did you just.. sing Bieber at me?”

Daehyun grins and leans over, leans _closer_ , to tuck his chin over the edge of the laptop, promptly making Youngjae lean back with a strangled noise of annoyance. He’s getting face oils all over his screen!

“Yeah. It worked, though, got you to look at me.”

“I’m gonna get my fist to look at you in a second.”

“A kiss with a fist is better than none~”

“Oh my god _stop_. If you ruin Florence for me I _will_ kill you.”

Daehyun just laughs, which both makes Youngjae madder and drains the rage and fight out of him—it’s complicated, but Daehyun’s dumb, and that’s all that matters. He’s dumb and Youngjae can do nothing but accept this idiocy in his life, apparently.

“Can you— Just—.. what do you _want_?”

If he didn’t know giving in like this was the wrong choice, then Daehyun’s pleased and just a little devious grin drives the point home real quick. This has instant regret written all over it, he just knows it.

“I want you to lay down, roll over, and let me take you to heaven with the magic that is my hands.”

Instant regret. Definitely.

“You’re a dirty pervert and you’re not doing that to me.” Youngjae deadpans, so very, very unamused by Daehyun’s insistent snickering, but there’s a tint of pink to his cheeks that wasn’t there before. He's always too weak against Daehyun's innuendos.. Not that he’d ever admit to that. Not even to save his life, probably.

“I meant a massage, Jaebae.” Daehyun says a little slower, grinning a little wider. And if instant regret can hit twice, Youngjae's pretty damn sure it just did, and it brought along its good friend embarrassment, leaving his face a hotter shade of red. Dammit.

“And you say _I’m_ a pervert.” He teases, looking smug enough for it to be bad for Youngjae’s health and sanity.

He should just shove and kick and flail until Daehyun falls off and then make a strategic and swift escape to his room, where he can barricade the door and wait it out until the other gets tired of waiting—or, more likely, gets hungry—and leaves. He should. But the fight that left him earlier hasn’t been kind enough to return, so instead, Youngjae just groans, gently shoves his laptop aside, and flops over onto his stomach, so he can bury his face in the couch pillow and try to suffocate himself before the embarrassment eats him alive.

Daehyun, meanwhile, is delighted, and gets himself comfortable straddling Youngjae’s legs—as Youngjae sighs extra loudly at Daehyun's insistence on wiggling his way into place for a solid minute and a half. He does thankfully refrain from any more teasing for the time being, though, and Youngjae considers it his daily miracle.

The massage itself isn’t bad, it’s _good_ actually, but Youngjae’s not surprised. Daehyun always gives good massages, since he is _actually_ good with his hands; it kind of comes with the job, he figures. And within a couple minutes, Youngjae’s lost the cranky tension in his shoulders and is sighing in a way that’s a little less annoyance and a little more contentment against the cushions.

Above him, Daehyun is wearing a proud and satisfied grin as he kneads his way along Youngjae's back, and Youngjae thinks that maybe he doesn't always need to fight Daehyun every step of the way at times like this.

_Maybe_.


End file.
